


Crowley vs. The Mayfair Sainsbury's

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: How Crowley goes grocery shopping.





	Crowley vs. The Mayfair Sainsbury's

Parked outside bookshop. Should walk more. 

Dead leaves feel nice on feet.

Have refrigerator full of food. Do not need to buy more food.

Rearranged fruit and veg. Turned two more shelves into avocados. Inordinate amount of avocados, v. amusing.

Moët et Chandon tempting. About forty quid. Or could get lunch at Ritz again. One day angel will pay. 

…Sounds vaguely threatening. Know what I meant.

Selling six types of houseplants now. New kind of roses. Some of them look rather- I think I want to-

Must stop anthropomorphizing flora.

Don’t have plant misters anymore, v. sad

Bought all the Irn Bru again. Am v. cruel. Also addicted. Must find out what girders are.

Moved ‘pet food’ sign to cleaning aisle. Dog ate my favourite sunglasses last week. Am v. vindictive. 

Got card readers to stop taking contactless, v. amusing to watch scramble for pens and pin numbers.


End file.
